Seria ardore solare
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10236 |no = 1218 |element = Fuoco |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Un'unità modellata sulle fattezze di Seria, un'Evocatrice della Sala degli Evocatori di Akras. Era dotata di un potenziale impressionante, inibito dalla sua personalità e dal ricordo di dolorose esperienze passate. Tuttavia, si trovò faccia a faccia con la vera natura del suo potere durante le sue battaglie a Ishgria. Quest'esperienza risvegliò improvvisamente e completamente il potere che stava crescendo lentamente dentro di lei. Ciononostante, il suo carattere è rimasto invariato, e continua a essere schiva e taciturna. |summon = Anche io ho i miei limiti... Inizialmente, la cosa mi turbava. Ora so che devo solamente fare del mio meglio! |fusion = Continuerò ad avanzare! Mi mancherà la mia parte migliore... ma è stata una mia scelta! Mi assumo le mie responsabilità. |evolution = Seppur in maniera diversa, capita a tutti di smarrire la retta via. Devo imparare a fidarmi delle mie sensazioni! |hp_base = 5270 |atk_base = 1899 |def_base = 1739 |rec_base = 1783 |hp_lord = 6546 |atk_lord = 2554 |def_lord = 2212 |rec_lord = 2200 |hp_anima = 7446 |rec_anima = 1960 |atk_breaker = 2794 |def_breaker = 1972 |def_guardian = 2452 |atk_guardian = 2314 |hp_oracle = 6486 |rec_oracle = 2560 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 48 |ls = Onda solare |lsdescription = +40% ATT e DIF - Enorme aumento dell'efficacia dei Cristalli Cuore - Probabile recupero PS sotto attacco - Enorme riduzione del livello della barra BB richiesto per scatenare il BB |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 80% HC efficacy, 30% chance to heal 25% of damage taken & 25-30% cashback |lstype = Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Fiamma di rodonite |bbdescription = Combo di 19 attacchi di fuoco sui tutti i nemici - Attacco aggiuntivo a fine turno per 3 turni - Considerevole aumento di ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni - Considerevole aumento dei danni da Scintilla per 3 turni |bbnote = 140% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec & 70% boost to Spark damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 19 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Grazia libertina |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 23 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici - Attacco aggiuntivo a fine turno per 3 turni - Aumenta il rilascio di CC - Probabile leggero aumento della barra BB durante Scintilla - Enorme aumento dei danni da Scintilla |sbbnote = 25% boost to own HC drop rate, 80% chance to fill 1-2 BC & 80% boost to Spark damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |ccsbbt = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 510 |ubb = Divinità: Seraphim |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 27 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici - Attacco aggiuntivo devastante a fine turno per 3 turni - Enorme riduzione di ATT per 2 turni - Aumenta il rilascio di CC - Enorme aumento ATT, DIF, REC per 3 turni |ubbnote = 80% Atk reduction, 25% boost to own HC drop rate & 200% boost to Atk, Def, Rec |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ccubbt = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Occhi che penetrano la realtà |esitem = |esdescription = Aggiunge un probabile aumento della vulnerabilità a Scintilla a BB/SBB per 2 turni - Aumento ATT, DIF e REC se i PS sono oltre il 50% |esnote = 25% chance to boost Spark vulnerability by 25% & 50% boost |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * |evofrom = 10235 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Onda solare'' riduce la barra BB consumata durante il BB, non la barra BB richiesta. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Fantocci |addcatname = Seria 7 }}